Deep Within
by 23rdholmes
Summary: Realizing her feelings for her friend, Lucy tries to seal the emotions within her but Gray somehow breaks it making her fall into confusion dragging Natsu down with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fic

Hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail Mashima does

This is the first chap enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was fine day at magnolia. At a certain guild called Fairy Tail, a celestial mage was talking to her friend.

"Lu-chan are you listening to me?" Levy asked worried about her friend staring into space

"I-I was just thinking "Lucy stuttered as she came back into reality and sighed

"What were you thinking?" Natsu pooped out of nowhere and stared at Lucy intently and observed her features

"Aye" Happy agreed

"It was nothing" Lucy looked away hiding a tinge of pink forming in her face

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked inching towards her with only a few centimeters of distance from her face. Lucy turned red not in embarrassment but in anger causing a vein to pop.

"Natsu" Lucy scowled closing her fist

"Hmmm"

"Get the hell away from me!" Lucy shouted as she punched Natsu and sent him flying

"Natsu! I didn't know you could fly, wait for me!" Happy said in astonishment and followed the flying Salamander

"Lu-chan….I thought you like Natsu?" Levy questioned, curiosity evident in her eyes

"Well….that was before, now that he has Lisanna . They are like two peas in a pod" Lucy sighed as sadness took over her face

"Come on Lu-chan don't give up!" Levy said with determination "They may be childhood friends, they may have a past together, they may spend most of their time together now" Levy trailed off. Lucy sighed when Levy said those lines, she felt a very long distance was needed to be traveled just to be close to him. Levy noticed the sad mage and stopped talking about the closeness of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, they are just friends" Levy said with an assuring smile

"I would bet they are more than that" Lucy sighed and stood leaving her friend "See you later levy"

"Lu-chan…" Levy looked at her friend with eyes full of concern

"What's wrong with Lucy, I was just worried about her" Natsu frowned and began thinking

"Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked when he the actions of his friend

"I'm thinking" Natsu said with a serious tone

Happy gasped "Luuuuucccccyyyyy what did you do to Natsu? Something's wrong with him" he flew dramatically inside the guild. The people inside the guild ignored him since it was just him. Natsu followed happy inside still thinking.

"Natsu stop thinking its bad for you" Happy said to his friend. Gray heard this and began to snicker

"What the hell are you laughing at droopy eyes" Natsu scowled

"Shut up squinty, you're making my blood boil" Gray snarled

Natsu smirked "Isn't it cause I'm soooo '_HOT'" _ emphasizing the word hot

"Ha! Your one to talk. Because of my '_COOL'_ness you're barely seen" Gray smirked

"Lucy where are you? Natsu and Gray are acting weird" Happy cried

"You wanna fight, you stupid stripper" Natsu charged at Gray

"Bring it on Flamebrain!" Gray also charged at Natsu and their daily routine began looking around

"Gray! Natsu! What are doing?" A voice boomed that halted the actions of the two

"_w-we were j-just having a f friendly g-game of t-tag" _Gray trembled while Natsu shook in fear "_A-aye"_

"It's good that the two of you are in friendly terms" Erza smiled and hugged the two, slamming them into her armor. She looked around looking for someone "Where's Lucy?"

"She went outside a while ago" Levy answered

"I see" Erza said nodding her head "We have a job, we'll leave tomorrow could you tell Lucy about it" she continued letting the two go

"Gray, Natsu tell Lucy about it" Erza ordered and was about to leave when she remembered something "Oh yeah I almost forget, Lisanna will be joining us"

It was almost nightfall at Magnolia and Lucy was strolling outside under the Sakura trees

"Why does it have to be this hard" Lucy frowned and kicked a stone

"I mean, of all men out there" she looked around and closed her fist

"Why does it have to be him!" she screamed as she started to punch the air

"Yo Lu-" Instead of the air, Gray was the one who received the punch stopping his sentence and knocked him out of his balance

"What the hell was that for?" Gray shouted as he clutched his bruised face and tried to stand

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Lucy knelt down

Gray observed her "It's okay….so what's the problem you seem pretty angry about it"

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand" Lucy stood up and started to walked away but Gray grabbed her arm

"Come on, I'm a man, I understand everything" Gray said making Lucy give him a 'look'

"Okay, I may not understand everything but I'm your friend you can trust me" Gray assured her with a smile. So in the end Lucy told him everything that she ended up crying

"So why don't just confess to him" Gray looked away from her not sure what to do with a girl crying in front of him

"Are you an idiot! H-how could I-" Lucy rambled crying even more

"Lucy calm down" Gray grabbed her shoulders and stared at her tear-stained face

"H-how could I-" Lucy sobbed

Gray suddenly hugged her making her stop her sobbing "It's alright don't cry" his voice was so soothing that it made her cry more

"Baka, I told you not to cry" Gray said earning a punch from Lucy

"Why are doing this?" Lucy asked

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a friend that's why" Gray replied hugging her more

Lucy was now calm and thought 'he's so warm that it's ironic' she chuckled

"Why are you laughing" Gray said letting her go "Since your laughing, I should be going" he was about to leave when Lucy hugged him "Don't go yet" she said burying her face "Please" the way she said it made Gray blush "Sure , whatever" Gray looked away and smiled returning the hug.

"Where on earth is Lucy?" Natsu was searched high and low for Lucy

"Lu-" Natsu was wide-eyed when he saw two familiar faces across him, Gray and Lucy hugging each other. He was speechless, there he was looking all over for her and there they were cuddling each other. A vein popped out "Why should I care?" Natsu realized something was wrong with him, so he took another glance and saw Lucy smiling at the retreating Gray.

"Hey! Lucy" Natsu shouted with an angry tone but suddenly thought 'crap what should I tell her?'

Lucy froze and turned around to see Natsu fidgeting

"N-natsu?" Lucy stammered

So how was it?

Was it too short?

Was it good?

Please do make a review, if I need improvement, my grammar (English is not my native language)

I'll accept it with open arms, don't worry I'm not that sensitive (sometimes) -_-

Just kidding please do give a review I'll be waiting


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier:

"Hey! Lucy" Natsu shouted with an angry tone but suddenly thought 'crap what should I tell her?'

Lucy froze and turned around to see Natsu fidgeting

"N-natsu?" Lucy stammered

Chapter 2

"You heard from Gray, right?" Natsu said as an excuse

"Y-you saw us?" Lucy asked him wide-eyed

"What-what are you saying? I just assumed that he told you" Natsu looked away to avoid eye contact "He did tell you about the job didn't he?" He said changing the topic

"O-oh he didn't" Lucy answered in relief

'_That idiot' _Natsu thought "Well tomorro-" he wasn't able to finish when a flying cat crashed onto him

"What the hell are you doing Happy?" He got up with Happy in his hands

"Well Lisanna was so excited about the job tomorrow that she's leaving already! Natsu we need to stop her" Happy exclaimed dragging Natsu "What got onto that woman!" Natsu ran off with Happy leaving Lucy clueless about the job.

"Wait! You didn't finish yo-"Lucy tried to stop Natsu but he was already far away. Staring at the two figures, Lucy thought to herself '_maybe he's telling me that Lisanna's the one who'll go with them' _she shook her head '_but he said' _tears filled up her eyes and sadness took over her power "I knew it, they would replace me when Lisanna came back" she said with a shaky voice but she smiled "At least he'll be happy, right?" she stared at the Sakura trees and went home.

Morning came and the group was waiting for Lucy to come.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked "Didn't I tell you to inform her" she growled ready to strangle Natsu and Gray

"We're sorry" Natsu and Gray wimpered

"No helping it, go get her" Erza barked as Natsu and Gray scampered away along with happy

At Lucy's home

The celestial mage was sleeping soundly when it was disturbed by Natsu and Gray as they crash into her house.

"Lucy wake up!" Natsu shouted alarming Lucy and ending up with a result of Natsu's face being punched

"What was that for?" Natsu whined touching his aching cheek

"Serves you right, you idiot" Gray laughed

"You wanna fight, you stupid stripper?" Natsu challenged and grabbed Gray

"Bring it on , you freak" Gray initiated the fight

Witnessing the whole scene in front of her, Lucy gave a dangerous aura "_L-l-u-c-y?" _Gray and Natsu looked at her. Lucy's eyes became red and her background turned into Lightning "How dare you disturbed my sleep" the way she said it sent shivers down their spines

"W-we came to get you for a job Erza took yesterday" Natsu answered sweating

"We forgot to tell you about it" Gray continued

Lucy took a deep breath and glared at them "So you decided to ruin my sleep as an apology, some kind of apology you have" Lucy sighed and packed her things making Natsu and Gray confused at her actions but relieved

"I need to take a bath" Lucy said

"You smell fine, let's go" Natsu replied and carried Lucy in a lover's carry

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy tried to be mean but still a blush was evident in her face

"Carrying you so that we'll get there faster" Natsu started to run but was stopped by Gray

"I should be the one carrying her" Gray said looking at Lucy then at Natsu "Looking at you carrying her makes me worry" Gray said reaching for Lucy

"What? I'll carry her" Natsu pulled her back

"No I will!" Gray snapped

"No I will" Natsu retorted

"Kyah!" Lucy screamed when she was lifted into the air

"How about I carry and the two of you carry her bag" Happy suggested (more like commanded) and flew away

"Tch"

"Whatever"

At the train station, Erza and Lisanna waited for the arrival of Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy. Oncethey arrived they were going to have the longest trip ever.

Here I am again with questions :)

Was it short?

Was it good?

Did you like it?

Please do make a review,

if I need improvement about my grammar and spelling don't hesitate to tell me

Anyways I'll try to update it every day if I can, if not please don't be angry

Oh yeah! Thanks for your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :3

I knew that it was short, don't worry this chapter is longer

Heaven's Trail: I appreciate the advice, I'll follow it in my future chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima does

Ok here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The job they took takes 2 hours for travel. Natsu was passed out and was lying on Lisanna's lap while Lisanna was fiddling with Natsu's hair and giggling at his passed out face. Lucy was sighing at the sight before her. Gray tried to tease Lucy in order to avert her attention from them. Unbeknownst to them Natsu regain consciousness and witnessed a scene where Gray smiling at Lucy who rambled on about books and her spirits with a tint of pink on her face and a glint in her eyes. Natsu felt a surge of pain in his chest.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked worry evident in her face

"_Me-che-hutz,"_ Natsu grumbled

"Are you in pain?" Lisanna asked because she didn't understand Natsu

"_Me-….ne-mind," _Natsu looked at Lisanna when the pain he felt suddenly left

2 hours later

"Woohooo! I'm revived!" Natsu jumped for joy and ran outside along with Happy

"Erza, what is our job exactly?" Lucy asked in confusion for they arrived in a village abandoned by humans and towered by mountains.

"We are here to eliminate a huge creature that has been lurking in the mountains, it seems that the leave for their safety," Erza said nodding her head as she remembered the job description

"Happy saw the creature, it's a few miles from here," Natsu said returning to the group

"Happy, how far?" Erza asked looking at Happy

"I'd say about an hour for travel," Happy estimated the distance between them and the creature

"Then let's get going, Happy lead the way," Erza followed Happy into the forest. Lucy sighed and followed Erza from behind worried about her hygiene.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure we'll find a river soon," Lisanna said as if reading her mind and linked their arms together

"I sure hope so," Lucy smiled and thought at the same time '_this is awkward, well for me not her," _After a few moments of endless walking they finally found a river.

"Finally!" Lucy said exasperated

"Everyone! Would you mind if we'd stop for awhile?" Lucy asked with pleading eyes

"It's okay we have been travelling for quite some time now we'll rest for awhile," Erza said stopping with a sparkle in her eye. Lucy went to riverside and and started to strip

"I feel uneasy," Lucy said as she looked around and submerged herself in the water

"Don't worry I'll look out for you," Lisanna gave her a thumbs up

"Thanks," Lucy replied with relief. Lucy stood up, her upper body exposed. On the other side of the river a bush was moving slowly "I guess it's some kind of small creature," Lucy laughed. The bush moved violently this time tempting Lucy to pick up a rock "Whoever or whatever you are I know you are there," Lucy held the rock up high "I'm not afraid to throw this rock," The bush became more violent and came a tangled Natsu, who fell downward, and looked at the half naked Lucy. Silence fell upon them

3

2

1

"Kyah!" Lucy dropped the rock, submerged herself, and threw pebbles at Natsu

"Oi, Calm down," Natsu said, being tangled and getting hit at the same time did not help so he just burned down the vines that was tangling him and rushed towards the raging Lucy holding her wrists "Would you calm down, besides wha-" Natsu looked at Lucy then downward then at Lucy again blushing

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed and freed herself from his grip punching him in the process "Baka!" and punched him again "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" She fumed and walked past Natsu "Don't you dare look! Get me my towel," She commanded with a blush on her face

"It's not like I sa-" Natsu looked back at Lucy whose eyes turned red "F-fine, I'll get your towel" Natsu sighed and went ashore

"N-natsu.."Lucy called "Natsu!" she screamed

"What?" Natsu looked back and saw fire across them "How did that happ-, wait don't tell me," He then remembered that he burned the vines but didn't expect that it would reach the bushes

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Lucy panicked

"You know I can't eat my own fire," Natsu also started to panic

"What are we- Natsu! Give me my keys!" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"Here," Natsu threw her keys at her

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee 'Aquarius'!" Lucy summoned "Aquarius stop the fire," she commanded

"Whaaaatt?" Aquarius snarled

"P-please?" Lucy sensed her deadly aura

"Tch! Girls with no _boyfriends _are so desperate," Aquarius smirked "Hhyaah!" she controlled the water and washed the fire away along with Lucy

"Can't you tell the difference between me and the red blazing fire?" Lucy screamed as she grab hold of a huge rock that stooped her from going with the flow

"Don't summon me for awhile since I have a date with my boyfriend, with my boyfriend," Aquarius said as she vanished into thin air

"No need to repeat that!" Lucy yelled

"Are you ok?" Natsu appeared with a towel on his hand "Here," he handed the towel

Lucy grabbed the towel behind the rock and mumbled 'thanks'. Lucy wrapped herself, got her clothes, went ashore and stared at Natsu

Natsu looked at her "What? Want me to dress you-" he was punched in the face "Fine, fine I'll turn around," He turned around and closed his eyes, after awhile he looked at his back only to find no one "What the?" he noticed someone behind him and saw Lucy blushing looking at him

"I knew you'd peek," she fumed

"I-I wasn't peeking, I was just checking," Natsu stammered and looked away blushing

"Here," Lucy gave him a handkerchief "cover your eyes with this,"

"What?" bewildered Natsu gave her a look

"Sit down," Lucy grabbed him forcing him to sit "This should keep you from looking at me," she tied the handkerchief around his eyes

Natsu leaned forward with only an inch between them "But I could still smell you," he murmured "Never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer," he retreated leaving a blushing Lucy

"W-whatever you idiot," Lucy stuttered and went away to change her clothes

"Natsu, I'm done. You can take it off now," Lucy said walking up to him

"Should I burn this?" Natsu asked

"Baka! I'll take it off if you want," Lucy rolled her eyes

"Then take it off," Natsu stood up "If you can," he challenged

Since Natsu was taller than Lucy she has to tip toe in order for her to reach him "You think I can't? I'll show you-"she lost her balance and was falling towards ground away from Natsu "Kyaah!" she screamed and closed her waiting for the impact. Lucky for her she was able to untie the knot before she lost her balance that shocked Natsu who had a reflex to catch her.

Lisanna came to check up on Lucy, when she arrived she found a blushing Lucy in the arms of Natsu.

Sorry for the late update T.T

I was very the last few days since I need to prepare for college (yup that's right I'm starting my first day of college this June, yippee I can't wait)

Anyways as promised (I think ) I made it longer

Is it long enough?

Should I make longer?

And yeah don't forget to review (It helps me write more XD)

Oh yeah should I write what should happen next? Like a preview or something, please do tell If you want I'll be waiting for you response :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for my late update…..

Okay for my very very late update but don't worry I'll make it up to you by making this chapter long (hope it's long enough)

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you won't give up on reading my story

So much for that , let's get on with the story

Chapter 4

Lisanna came to check up on Lucy, when she arrived she found a blushing Lucy in the arms of Natsu.

"Um," Lisanna was taken into surprise by the scene before her. Natsu let's Lucy go and walked towards Lisanna

"Yo, Lisanna," Natsu grinned

"Natsu, where have you been?" Lisanna asked ignoring his pink cheeks

"Oh…somewhere, anyway why did you guys take a break?" Natsu changed the topic to evade further questioning

"Well Lucy wanted a bath, so Erza is having her 'cake time' while gray is resting nearby" Lisanna answered while looking at Natsu then at Lucy

"That stupid stripper, sleeping like a-" Natsu went off and looked for Gray, leaving the two girls in a tense atmosphere

"So…." Lisanna started "Was your bath okay?" she looked at Lucy

'Of course it was great' Lucy thought "It was just fine, thanks for looking out for me" she smiled

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but…a while ago, why were you with Natsu?" Lisanna stared her down

"Oh-h, that" Lucy replied "I just tripped, that's all" she shrugged

"I-I see, well I'm glad that you had nice bath" Lisanna looked away "I'll be going then, are you done?" She asked

"I just need to fix 'some' things, you can go first" Lucy smiled

"Okay then I'll go first, catch up kay?" Lisanna waved and walked away

"If you can only read minds" Lucy stared at her retreating figure "It was truly a great bath"

* * *

"Gray why the hell are you sleeping during a job?" Natsu pulled Gray upwards "and you're sleeping soundly too!"

"What the hell?" Gray woke up staring at an angry face of Natsu "What do you think you're doing? You wanna fight?!" he snapped

"Sure lets fight!" Natsu punched Gray and then vice versa

"You fools!" Erza barked while eating her strawberry cake

Lisanna arrived with a smile on her face

"You seem happy" Erza looked around "Where's Lucy?" she asked

"She's still at the river" Lisanna replied with a grin

"She's not yet done? Oh well it's okay" Erza continued eating her cake

"Kyah!"

A scream was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. Then suddenly an earthquake occurred causing the cake that Erza was eating fell onto the ground. Silence fell upon them and looked at Erza who was in a state of shock. A beast came out and roared announcing its arrival.

Erza gave a deadly aura "Re quip!" Erza changed into her Heaven's wheel armor "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Let's follow her" Natsu left Gray and followed Erza

"Let's go Happy! Lisanna!" Gray ran off

The creature was near the river and saw Lucy. By its instinct?(do they do that? -_-") the creature took Lucy and held her captive

"Let go of me!" Lucy punched the hand of the creature. As she continued punching the creature Erza came running.

"You're going to die for ruining my cake" Erza enraged her eyes red in color as she charged at the beast

"Lucy?! What are you doing there?!" Natsu asked in shock as he saw Lucy in the hands of the creature

"Does it look like I enjoy being here?!" Luc y screamed as the creature shook its hand and squeezed her tighter

"Happy!" Natsu called out "Let's go save Lucy!" and they flew towards her

"How typical" Lisanna gritted her teeth with a scorn look

"What did you say?" Gray asked from behind startling Lisanna

"I mean about the creature, It's so typical that an ugly beast always takes pretty and weak girls" Lisanna said as she stared at the monster

"Lucy's not weak" Gray said as a matter of fact

"I-I know but the creature-" Lisanna explained but was cut off at Lucy's scream

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?!" Lucy screamed as she killed the fire

"I'm burning it's hand so you'll be free" Natsu said calmly and readied himself to fire again

"You idiot!" Gray ran towards them "If you burn the hand, you'll also burn Lucy!" Gray screamed but it was already too late, for Natsu already fired "Idiot!"

As the hand burned it shook violently and Lucy ran out of oxygen for she was entrapped inside the creatures' fist

"Take this!" Erza stabbed the arm of the creature. It screamed in pain and dropped Lucy in the deep part of the river

"Lucy!" Gray waited for her to resurface

"Gray she's unconscious, Lisanna go get her!" Erza ordered while Natsu was ready to jump when she stopped him "Go now Lisanna!"

"Eh?" Lisanna as still at shock and didn't comprehend the words Erza said

"I'll go!" Gray jumped in the river

"What the hell Erza!"Natsu argued but Erza silenced him "Between you and Gray, Gray is faster and you can't reach her on time"

"But I-" Natsu complained

"The faster we kill this creature, the faster we'll attend to Lucy's aid" Erza said and proceeded to slay the creature

"Fine" Natsu didn't argue any longer and fought the monster with Erza

While they fought the creature, under water Lucy saw Gray reaching for her but her eyes were hazy so she didn't see clearly then she passed out. When Gray and Lucy resurfaced, he noticed Lucy wasn't breathing . The second they got on shore with Lisanna's help, Gray immediately gave her C.P.R

"G-gray w-what a-are y-you d-doing t-to L-ucy?" Erza came after defeating the beast only to find Gray giving Lucy mouth-to-mouth resuscitation

"What the hell are you doing you pervert!" Natsu pointed at Gray accusingly

Lucy coughed as water came out from her mouth, they helped her up and made her lean on a tree

"I bet she was poisoned by what you did" Natsu gave him a suspicious look

"Look who's talking" Gray snorted ready to stand an punch Natsu when Lucy suddenly grabbed him

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" Lucy hugged him

"L-lucy" Natsu stammered while was stunned in silence

"Don't go, please" Lucy hugged him tighter as tars fell down from her eyes

"Don't worry I won't' leave you" Gray hushed her and patted her head. A little while later Lucy fell asleep in his arms while Gray held unto her

"You can let go of her now" Natsu said with a straight face

"Who are you? Her father?" Gray looked at Natsu and smirked "Are jealous Natsu?"

"Me jealous? Ha! As if, I'm just worried that…that, stop molesting her you pervert!" Natsu yelled

"I'm not molesting her" Gray argued

"You're just saying that but in truth you are slowly molesting her" Natsu gave him a look "Let go of her" he demanded

"Make me" Gray challenged

"Fine" Natsu was ready to punch Gray

"Idiots!"Erza smacked the heads of Natsu and Gray "You'll wake Lucy up" she growled

"We're sorry" They apologized

"Natsu carry Lucy" Erza ordered "While the two of you come with me" as she grabbed Lisanna and Gray

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked

"We're going back to the village" Erza stated

"Why does _he_ have to carry Lucy" Gray contradicted

"It's because you're soaked wet you'll give Lucy a cold" Lisanna explained "Besides, Natsu is warmer then you"

"Aye! Gray you are such an idiot" Happy said appearing beside Lisanna

"Shut up you darn cat!" Gray snapped at Happy

"The faster we get there, the sooner we leave" Erza started to walk

"Tch, whatever" Gray said in defeat and looked at Natsu "How on earth did you do that?!" his eyes bulged out as he saw Natsu giving Lucy a piggy back ride. Erza looked back and stared at Natsu

"I have no idea, but isn't it convenient?" Natsu said with a toothy grin

"…"

"Well whatever, let's go" Erza said and lead the group back to the village

While traveling

"Natsu" Lucy whispered

"Hmm"

"Thanks" Lucy murmured

"No problem" Natsu replied with his mischievous grin

To be continued

Was that long enough?

Should it be longer?

This is my first time writing an action/fight scene? (did it sound right?) I'll never do it again(I hope)

Was the fight/action scene okay? I'm sorry if it's not

Well anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review

Love lots,

23rdholmes ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dear Readers

I'm sooooooo soooorrryyy to have a very late update!

We just had our Finals and so I needed to study . but do not worry we are having our semestral break so I think I'll be able to update two chapters within a week or one chapter per week

Yippeee! So on with the story (^-^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

Chapter 5

"Lucy-san" A murderous voice called out

"J-Juvia?" Lucy stammered as she looked at the angry mage "I-It wasn't my fault! I-I" she tried to explain

"Juvia is glad that you are fine" Juvia sighed "BUT! To be able to kiss Gray-sama…Juvia can't hold her tears!" she cried a river, literally

"Gray! I Stop this!" A guild member cried for he was being washed away

"How is this my fault?!" Gray said also being washed away

After all the commotion the river was finally gone

"So how did Gray kiss Lucy?" Cana asked after gulping her barrel of beer

"T-they L-Lip L-Locked" Erza exploded in embarrassment

Cana chocked on her drink

Levy turned into a tomato

Juvia destroyed a table

"I-It wasn't a kiss" Lucy stammered as she blushed

"My, my" Mira smiled "Wasn't that called the kiss of Life?" she asked in innocence

"Kiss of Life?" Juvia was shocked "Y-you mean a kiss that can make Life?" she asked in embarrassment as she imagined a scene (well you know Juvia, she has a very imaginative mind) "Iyaaaaaahhhh! "

"It wasn't a kiss!" Lucy fumed "And it cannot make Life!"

"Wait" Levy stated making everyone look at her "Now that I think about it" she gave a sly smile "Wasn't that your first kiss Lucy? And you too Gray" she looked at them

"N-no it wasn't" Gray contradicted

They gave him a look

"I told you it wasn't" He defended

They stared him down

"O-okay fine" he admitted defeat "It was also my first kiss" he murmured and blushed

At that statement Lucy blushed "I'll go get some air" she said as she ran out of the guild going to her apartment. As soon as she closed the door she thought '_So I was Gray's first kiss'_ she blushed 'But It can't be counted as a kiss since I wasn't even conscious' she sighed

'_**Oh my, what kind of sigh was that?'**_her mind asked _**'Was that a sigh of relief or a sigh of depression?'**_

'_What do you mean depression? I am clearly not-'_ she was cut off by her mind

'_**Oh please, you're depress that your first kiss isn't-'**_

'_Shut up! I told it wasn't a kiss!'_ she screamed in her head as veins began to pop out

'_**Oh! So that was a sigh of relief!'**__ her mind slyly said_

"Yoh! Lucy!" Natsu greeted

"Aye!" Happy also greeted (sort of)

"I told you to shut-" Lucy stopped when she saw Natsu and Happy making weird faces at her

"I told you Happy, Lucy is being weird again" Natsu whispered

"Aye" Happy whispered back

They continued to whisper 'Lucy is weird, weird, weird'

A vein popped out of Lucy's head "What do you think you two are doing?" she smiled evilly at them, thunder clouds surrounding her

"Hieee!" Natsu and Happy shrank "N-nothing"

"Oh really? Then would you mind telling me why are you here?" This time her eyes became red and lightning escaped from the clouds

"I-I just r-remembered that I-I need to see Charle, Bye!" Happy flew leaving Natsu to face Lucy's wrath

"Happy you traitor!" Natsu was about to follow Happy

"Going somewhere Natsu?" Her voice was full of venom

"I j-just came here t-to visit, hehe…" Natsu gulped

"Eh? Why?" The way Lucy said it sent chills down Natsu's spine

"I-was-just" Natsu looked away from her

"Hmmm"

" I was worried about you" Natsu sat on her bed with a tinge of pink on his cheeks

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion forgetting all about her anger

"It's because Gray poisoned you and I got worried" Natsu looked at her with a pout

'_He's worried about me?!'_ Lucy blushed '_Of course he'll be worried, he's worried for everyone… but still'_

"What wrong Luce? You look red" Natsu asked standing up

"I-It's nothing" Lucy said before she further embarrasses herself and turned but as soon as she turned Natsu grabbed hold of her, yanking her back towards him making him face her with only an inch apart

'_What is he doing?!_' Lucy was frozen at their proximity, she looked up and found his Lips '_If I could just lean' _Lucy thought _'What are doing Lucy?! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?!' _her mind was going crazy and her eyes were spinning rapidly (who wouldn't go crazy if your crush is mere inches away from your face) '_If doesn't let go any minute from now I'm sure-'_ Natsu pulled away from her

"Well your temperature's seems fine but you're still red" Natsu said with a hand on his chin looking at her red face

'_I almost made a huge mistake'_ Lucy thought. Imagine her kissing Natsu Dragneel that would've end their friendship; she can't be close to him anymore since he would avoid her. Negative thoughts clouded her mind; she sighed and said to herself "Idiot"

"What?" Natsu asked clearly confused by her statement

"It's nothing" she turned around but by reflex Natsu grabbed her a little too hard, making them fall unto the bed their face inches away from each other. After a few seconds they scrambled away from each other but they were still on the bed

"Was Gray really your first kiss?" Natsu asked out of the blue

'_Not this again'_ Lucy sighed "Well it wasn't technically counted as a kiss since I was unconscious and all" she explained

"So you have never been kissed?" Natsu asked as he looked at her

"The sad truth is yes, I have never been kissed" Lucy said as she stood up

"Well that's good" Natsu sighed in relief "Because you can still be cured" he smirked

"What do you mean-" Lucy turned around to face him but as soon as she turned, warm lips crashed unto hers '_Natsu's kissing me!'_ she snapped her eyes shut. After a few seconds Natsu pulled away and Lucy opened her eyes that were spinning like she was dizzy.

"So are you cured now?" Natsu asked with a grin

Lucy snapped back into reality "Cured? What do you mean?"

"W-well, Mira said that to cure your poison someone should kiss you" Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck

"I-I see" Lucy said in a sad voice "Since you kis-cured me, you can get out now" she said with a smile but her eyes were frowning

"What-" Natsu refused but he was thrown out

Lucy lumped on the floor '_So it was just his superstition'_ Lucy sighed and he heard someone curse outside '_Wait, he never believes in superstition'_ she got up looked outside her window and saw Natsu walking towards the guild 'I should confront him' she went towards her door ready to go out when suddenly it just started to rain hard, real hard 'Just my luck'

Meanwhile at Natsu

After he was thrown out

"Aah!" He screamed as he crouched down '_Why on earth did I do that?!' _He ruffled hi hair in frustration _"W-well, Mira said that to cure your poison someone should kiss you" _he blushed at the memory and blushed even harder when he remembered her soft lips on his own "Damn!" he got up and proceeded to the guild "Yeah right, as if I'd asked Mira a stupid question" he snorted "Even if I did, I would never believe such stories" he mentally laughed at his made up story

As much as Natsu's head was filled with happiness, rain poured down on his sunshine "What the hell?!" He screamed as he sprinted towards the guild kicking the doors open "Who the hell made it rain" He glared at them.

Everyone stared at Juvia

"Drip, Drip, Drop" Juvia said as she sulked in a corner

"Gray this all your fault" Natsu pointed accusingly at Gray

"How on earth is this my fault" Gray grabbed Natsu's vest

"Because you poisoned Lucy" Nast punched Gray and they started their daily routine

After awhile Gray was thrown out of the guild and into the river

"Darn that Natsu" Gray muttered as he stood up, water dripping from his body. He then suddenly remembered what Natsu said before they fought _"Because you poisoned Lucy" _He thought carefully '_poison, poisoned' _he repeated it a few times _"I bet she was poisoned by what you did" _then it occurred to him "So Natsu's jealous because I gave Lucy CPR" a smirk was formed on his face '_Oh , this is going to be sweet' _he walked towards the guild with a plan in mind

"Hey Natsu!" Gray called as his eyes turned red as he approached Natsu

"You okay Gray?" Levy asked sensing his ominous aura

"What's wrong Gray" Natsu smirked completely oblivious towards his friend as he approached him

"D o you remember the time I kissed her" Gray gave a sly smile

Natsu halted his actions

"Her lips were so soft, her smell was intoxicating" he made gestures to express what he felt. Juvia's heart snapped into a billion pieces when she heard her 'Gray-sama'. Every time Gray complemented her, his ears twitched in annoyance

"But most of all," Gray gave Natsu a glance "I would like to kiss her again" as soon as he said those words Natsu snapped and punched Gray right in the face.

"Oh my" Mira said in shock "Why did you punch Gray-chan like that Natsu-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice

"Reflex" Natsu shrugged

"Reflex my ass" Gray touched his cheek "That punch of yours nearly made me unconscious" he stood up in a stagger "Why did you punch me? You usually don't mind if I express my feelings" he walked towards him "Hell! You even make fun of it, so why are you acting like this?!" He was determined to make him answer

"Just try touching getting your lips on any part of her and I won't think twice about burning you" Natsu growled

"Why are you mad Natsu" Gray went towards him "Answer me Natsu!"

"It's none of your-"Natsu turned around only to find someone unexpected

Everyone turned to see Lucy panting at the guild doors

"Natsu"

To be continued

How was it? Ok? Good?

As promised I made the chapter longer

Hope I could still make my future chapters longer

Anyway, would you like a sneak peek into the next chapter?

Preview(sort of)

"Lucy close your eyes" Gray asked aloud

Gray leaned his head towards Lucy

"Natsu?!" Lucy

"Gray! What happened?!"

And that will be in the next chapter ,

Please read and review

Love lots,

23rdholmes ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone ;)

I'm glad that I could finally update! (jumps for joy)

xBluieLovex thanks for welcoming back (tears falling)

143 no comment -_- jk :P Glad you like it (evil laugh)

Okay! After all that commotion,

On with the story!

Oh! I almost forgot,

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

Chapter 6

Everyone turned to see Lucy at the door

"Natsu" she panted

As much as he didn't want to he turned around

"Natsu" Lucy hissed his name in venom

Everyone got chills on their spines

"Y-yes" Natsu looked over his shoulder only to find a medusa like Lucy "Hieeeek! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh you made everything wrong" Lucy came walking towards him eyes glowing red '_How dare you run off like that when I called out to you!' _she thought grimly

"Yo Lucy!" Gray called and as he walked passed by Lucy he whispered "You asked for it Natsu" and then he proceeded to approach Lucy

"Gray?" she momentarily forgot her rage "What happened to-"

"Just trust me okay" Gray whispered to her ear

Lucy nodded in response

At that action a big vein popped out of Natsu '_What the hell is he doing?!' _he thought in rage

"Lucy, close your eyes" Gray asked aloud

Lucy then just closed her eyes just as he asked her

Veins began popping out from Natsu's head _'Why is she following him?!'_

Gray leaned his head towards Lucy

"Gray?" Lucy asked but when she felt his breath "Ummm" she blushed '_What the hell is doing?!' _her heart began beat rapidly but then she heard something crash, she then noticed the warm breath was already gone. Uncomfortable by the silence that was given to her, she wanted to see what was happening so she opened her eyes only to find Natsu right in front of her.

"Natsu?" she said her vision was still blurry but she knows that it's Natsu right in front of her holding a fist. As her vision got better she looked around and found Gray on the floor.

"Gray! What happened?" Lucy asked in shock as she crouched down Gray

"Tch, ask that hotheaded moron over there" Gray touched his nose '_I think it's broken'_

"Natsu?" Lucy looked towards Natsu.

Natsu stiffened as she mentioned his name "Why do you always blame me?"

'_Well, it was really you who did it' _the guild members sweat dropped '_And besides you're the only hotheaded moron here' _they thought in their heads

"Well who else would be the hotheaded moron here?!" Lucy stood up as she poked Natsu's chest

"We'll t-there's Erza" Natsu pointed at Erza

"What were you saying Natsu?" Erza said wearing her Heaven's wheel armor with a murderous aura

Natsu shivered and gulped hard "I-I m-mean Erza, t-the c-coolh-headed b-beauty" he explained and turned to Lucy "Now you made Erza angry you weirdo" he whispered while looking at Erza

A vein popped out of Lucy's head 'Sureeee_, she calls Erza a beauty and he calls me a weirdo' _she gave him a murderous look

"W-what's wrong L-Lucy?" Natsu turned towards her

"Nothing's wrong Natsu" Lucy said with irritation as she smacked Natsu's head

"Then why did you hit me?!" Natsu said as he touched his head

"That's because you-" Lucy was cut off by a shout

"Natsuuuuuuuuu" Lisanna came running towards Natsu

"Lisanna?" Natsu looked at the girl

"Ne Natsu, let's go on a job" Lisanna said in a cheery voice

Lucy eyes widened as she held her breath

"Well I was thinking that I should rest today" Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked at her

Lucy sighed in relief

Gray saw this and gave her a sly smile she responded with a nervous laugh '_Damn that Gray' _she said in dismay

"I-I see, maybe I should just go alone" Lisanna said in a sad voice

"B-but maybe I could make an exception" Natsu said in with a Grin

"Thaaank youuuu Natsuuuuuu!" Lisanna gave Natsu a bear Hug

"Oi, oi, get off me" Natsu said as he struggled "You're suffocating me"

Lisanna giggled releasing him and looked at Lucy "You wanna go with us Lucy?" she asked

Lucy tautened at the call of her name "M-me?"

"Of course you silly" Lisanna laughed at her silliness "Well do you wanna go?"

"Well I can't possi-" Lucy was about to explain why she couldn't go but then Natsu just had to force her

"Yeah Luce! Go with us, the more the merrier right?" Natsu said with a toothy grin that made him irresistible

"Well…" Lucy didn't want to be alone with the two of them, she then saw Gray "If Gray is coming…t-then I'll go" she pointed at Gray thinking '_I'm sure Gray doesn't want to go'_

"Sure, I'll go" Gray said as he stood up

At that statement Lucy's jaw dropped towards the ground and screamed in her head _'WHY?!'_ her face went blank

"Well it's settled then" Lisanna clasped her hand "Let's go!" she said as she went out of the guild

"Why the hell are you going stripper?" Natsu faced Gray

"Well I was invited you flamebrain" Gray countered

And their bickering started

* * *

On their way

'_Why oh why do I have to be here'_ she thought in distress _'Reality is so cruel and also Gray_' she staggered in her footsteps and swayed sideways _'When will my life end?' _she thought dramatically unbeknownst to a person and cat were talking at her back

"Ne Happy, Lucy being weird again" Natsu whispered

"Aye, Lucy is such a weirdo. Pffft!" Happy restrained his laughter

"Pfffft" Natsu also contained his laughter "I know right, hehehehe" he laughed silently

"You know" Lucy turned around making them stop in their tracks "I can clearly hear what you were saying" she had a murderous look on her face but then she sighed and walked again

"Natsu did you see that?" Happy whispered in his ear

Natsu nodded his head "You think it's that time of month Happy?" He looked at him

A vein popped out of Lucy's head but she still ignored them

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy said, completely clueless

"You know.." Natsu looked at Lucy and then he whispered to Happy "When Lucy get's all moody and stuff"

"Aye, maybe it is" Happy nodded in agreement "The time she gets monstrous that even by one look she'll eat you alive" Both them shuddered at his statement

Another vein popped out of Lucy's head

"Then she'll be all noisy and have-" Natsu looked towards Lucy who was giving them a medusa look, her eyes glowed red and her hair became like medusa's

"L-Lucy?" Both of them shriek and shrank

"What were you saying?" Lucy hissed her words

"I-it r-really i-is t-that t-time o-of m-month N-Natsu" Happy shuddered at Lucy's appearance

"A-Aye" Natsu shivered

"Escape!" Both of them screamed and ran away from Lucy's wrath

"You come back here!" Lucy followed them

* * *

Meanwhile

"So what are you planning" Gray looked at Lisanna, who was watching Natsu, Lucy and Happy

"Whatever do you mean Gray?" Lisanna asked in an innocent voice and looked at Gray

"Give it up, I know what you're thinking" Gray gave her smirk

"Oh really now" Lisanna replied with a sly smirk

Gray was about to speak when they heard Natsu and Happy screamed

"Escape!" Both of them saw Natsu and Happy running away from Lucy's wrath

"You come back here!" Lucy followed them

Their sweat just dropped at the scene before them

Gray just shook his head and looked at Lisanna "So how are you gonna do it"

"Why are you so eager to know?" Lisanna asked in confusion

"Because I'll help you" Gray looked ahead

"Are you serious?" Lisanna was shock to hear it from Gray "But aren't you-"

"I'm serious" Gray looked at her "Just don't tell Lucy" he placed hi hand in front of her "Deal?"

Lisanna thought for a moment and smiled "Then you got yourself a deal" she shook his hand in agreement.

'_It's for the best'_ Gray thought as he followed their bickering friends

The End

So how was it? Okay? Good?

Are you eager to know what their deal is?

Well it's….

A…..

SECRET ! (evil laugh)

Don't worry you'll know in the next chapter :D

See you in the next chapter :)

Please leave a review

And Thanks for reading

Love lots,

23rdholmes ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! It seems that I've been updating recently :3

Don't worry before our break ends I'll finish this story then I'll start a new one ;)

Okaaayy! You are now reading the 7th chapter of the story Deep Within

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

**Previously on Deep within:**

"_Because I'll help you" Gray looked ahead_

"_Are you serious?" Lisanna was shock to hear it from Gray "But aren't you-"_

"_I'm serious" Gray looked at her "Just don't tell Lucy" he placed hi hand in front of her "Deal?"_

_Lisanna thought for a moment and smiled "Then you got yourself a deal" she shook his hand in agreement. _

'_**It's for the best' **__Gray thought as he followed their bickering friends_

Chapter 7

"Gray" Lisanna caught his attention "Why are you doing this?"

Gray looked at her bewildered but then he sighed "I have my reasons"

"Like what" Lisanna stopped walking

Gray looked at her in confusion "What do you mean 'like what'?"

"What are your reasons for helping me" Lisanna looked at Gray straight in the eye

Gray was about to answer when he suddenly heard a sneeze

"My, oh my sorry about that" someone came out of the bushes

"What the" Gray said as he readied himself to attack

"W-wait! I'm not an enemy!" He held his hands up in surrender

* * *

At the guild

"Was it really okay to give them that job master?" Mira asked in worry

"They are strong enough to defeat them" Makarov nodded his head "It's just subduing some bandits"

"But master the client just called and said that they just knew about the leader of the bandits" Mira said in concern

"What about the leader?" Makarov looked at her face filled with worry

"They said it's Akira the manipulator, He's from a dark guild and by his status; this job is completely for S-class mages!" Mira said as she remembered what the client said

"Erza!" Makarov called

"What is it master?" Erza, who was listening at their conversation, quickly came over

"Go follow Natsu and the others" Makarov ordered "And also bring Wendy with you"

"Why master?" Erza asked in confusion as to why bring Wendy to a dangerous job

"Just a precaution" Makarov sighed and rubbed his temples

"I see" Erza nodded "Wendy let's go" she said as she walked out of the guild

"Y-yes" Wendy was accompanied by Charle as they followed Erza

"Are they going to be alright?" Mira asked completely worried about Natsu and the others especially her sister

"They'll be just fine" Makarov assured _'They'd better be'_

* * *

"Lisanna, what was our job again?" Lucy turned around and saw someone she doesn't know talking to them. She walked towards them.

"Ara! Lucy this is…." Lisanna motioned towards the hooded person

"Akira, just call me Akira" He removed his cloak and smiled

'_Akira? I'm sure I heard that name somewhere..' _Gray thought deeply

"What's with the holdup you guys?" Natsu whined as he walked sluggishly towards them _'Who's smell is this'_ he furrowed his brows and walked faster towards them and glared at the new guy

"Hey Natsu, wait up" Happy followed

"Umm…. is he your friend?" Akira motioned towards Natsu who was giving him a glare

"Yes, this is Natsu, Lucy, Happy, I'm Lisanna and this is Gray" Lisanna introduced the group

Akira was about shake hands with Lucy when Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Everyone was shocked at his actions.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at him in confusion

"I don't trust you" Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at Akira "Let's go" he dragged Lucy with him and the others followed

"E-excuse us" Lisanna bowed as she excused themselves "Gray, let's go" she motioned him to follow

As Gray passed Akira he looked at him and thought _''I'm going to trust Natsu on this one, I just can't trust this guy. He's giving a different vibe, he must be hiding something' _he continued to walk but when he looked back, Akira was gone

* * *

Meanwhile at Natsu and Lucy

"Natsu let go" Lucy said as she struggled to be free but Natsu just kept on walking "Natsu, I said let go" she tried to make him let go "What's wrong with you?! You're hurting me!"

Natsu immediately released her "S-sorry"

Lucy was shocked _'Natsu apologizing?' _she looked at him "Is something wrong Natsu?"

"Just don't go near that guy kay?" Natsu turned around and grabbed her shoulders "Promise me" his eyes were filled with concern

"W-what do you mean Natsu?" Lucy was in complete shock and a hint of blush was seen in her face

"My instincts tell me not to trust that guy" Natsu sighed but he then looked at Lucy intently "Promise that you'll never ever go near that guy okay?"

"O-okay, I promise" Lucy blushed hard

"Great" Natsu gave her a toothy grin and released her "You know Luce" he looked at her a gave a big sigh

"W-what?" Lucy tried to be mad but a blush was still evident on her face

"You could easily give me an early grave" Natsu gave another sigh

"What's that suppose to mean?!" A vein popped out of Lucy's head

"I've been meaning to tell you this" Natsu said in a serious tone his bangs covered his eyes

"What ?" Lucy looked at him _'Natsu's acting really weird today'_

"Lucy, I…" Natsu started

"Natsu!, Lucy!, Happy!" Lisanna called running towards them "Huh? Where's Happy?" she looked around

"What, he's not here?" Natsu also looked around "Happy!" he was about to look for Happy but somebody tugged his sleeve "Lucy?"

"Ummm….about the thing that you'll say to me" Lucy fidgeted in embarrassment

"Oh yeah" Natsu remembered as he looked at Lucy who was fidgeting and chuckled

"W-why are you laughing?!" Lucy tried to be angry but she blushed instead

"It's nothing, you look cute when you're like that" Natsu gave her a soft smile

Lucy was beet red right now

"Just like a kid" Natsu chuckled

Lucy fumed _'Of course, he just had to ruin it' _

"Just llliiiikkkeee a kiiiid" Happy rolled his tongue

"Happy! Where have you been?" Lisanna asked as Happy popped beside Natsu

"Aye, I've been looking for fish" Happy exclaimed

"I-I see" Lisanna's sweat dropped

"Where's Gray, Lisanna?" Happy asked

"Oh he's just right behind" Lisanna turned around but saw no one "me?"

"Where is he?" Lucy asked in concerned

"He was just following me awhile ago" Lisanna explained

"That stupid stripper" Natsu growled "HEY GRAY! YOU FOOL! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed as he searched the bushes

'_I don't think he'll be in there' _Lucy thought as she sweat dropped

"What are you so noisy Flamebrain?!" Gray popped out on one of the bushes

'_I stand corrected' _Lucy thought with a bitter laugh

"If you weren't hiding we wouldn't have to shout!" Natsu charged at Gray

"I wasn't hiding you idiot!" Gray grabbed his vest

"G-Gray, your clothes" Happy said as-of-matter-of-factly

"What?" Gray looked down and only saw that his was only wearing his boxers "Gaaahh! How did that happen?"

"Once a stripper always a stripper" Natsu said smugly

"You wanna fight, squinty eyes!" Gray punched Natsu

"Bring it on droopy eyes" Natsu also punched Gray and then vice versa.

"Gray, you said you weren't hiding" Lucy stated and they stopped their fight to look at her "What were you doing in the bushes?"

"I don't know" Gray answered truthfully "Last thing I remembered was that I was walking then I woke up to the sound of this moron's voice" he looked at Natsu and then he suddenly got a headache and he swayed

"Are you-" Lisanna was about to grabbed hold of his shoulder but Gray smacked it away

"Don't touch me" Gray said coldly and looked at them with cold eyes

"G-Gray?"

The end

* * *

So how was it? Good? OK?

Was Natsu OOC here?

I know I told you that their plan would be revealed in this chapter but….

I don't like revealing it yet :P

Don't worry you'll know (soon enough)

Please leave a review and thanks for reading

Love lots,

23rdholmes ;)


End file.
